Papa Terry
by Lyn908
Summary: HPxover, AU, Semi-Sequel to Outsourcing. Rusty/Harry. Rusty finally won Harry over. Too bad no one mentioned the man who seemed to consider himself Harry's stand in father.


**Disclaimer: Seriously, nothing's changed since the last time I wrote one of these. I don't own Harry Potter or the Ocean's Trilogy. **

**Timeline: Set in the same universe as Outsourcing, takes place during Ocean's thirteen, otherwise known as the Bank Job. **

**Warnings: AU, Slash, Rusty/Harry, OOC Terry Benedict. Language. Oneshot. Seriously. Stop asking for more. **

**A/N: I was quite surprised at how much everyone like my Ocean's crossovers. I just don't have the time to write a proper multi-chaptered fic and I am against oneshots that drag on and on when they don't need to. Too much can be just as bad as too little. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

�

* * *

Papa Terry

* * *

Benedict glowered at Danny after he spotted their newest member. "No. Why do you have to do this to me Ocean?"

Danny smiled having been filled in beforehand that Terry had been on friendly terms with their youngest, green eyed friend. He hadn't foreseen how hard the man would take it though. A definite plus in his books. "Do what Terry?

"You know what Danny!" Terry growled before turning to face the amused young man that was the cause of his distress. "Everything of mine you touch you ruin. Tess, my vault-"

"I thought we were going to keep Tess out of this?"

"Now Harry!" Benedict finished. "Tell me that this isn't what it looks like!"

"It's not what it looks like," Harry said, his eyes dancing with amusement while he lounged in Reubens living room in a dark suit, his hair as untamed as ever. "I'm not exclusively yours. Seriously Terry, this changes nothing between us."

"Doesn't it?" The man asked with a pained growl. 

"Change what?" Saul asked the room in general. "You two know each other?"

"We're friends," Harry clarified, shocking everyone. 

"Sounds a bit more serious than that," Saul mumbled. 

Yen started rambling in Chinese. 

"No Yen," Harry smirked. "We're not that kind of friends."

"You sure?" Saul asked with a suspiciously. "From the way you two were talking…"

"He's practically family," Benedict growled. "I hired him when he was eighteen to take care of a certain… _group _that was planning on recreating the job your group pulled. He's been like a nephew ever since." He turned in his seat to face Danny. "Your not fucking him are you?" He asked suspiciously. "Cause if you are you're dead."

"What? No!" Danny shouted. 

"Ewwww! Terry that's disgusting!" Harry berated him while wrinkling his nose. "Why'd you have to go and ask something like that?"

Terry smirked. "Well what was I supposed to think? The last time he corrupted someone I knew he-"

Harry clapped his hands over his ears. "La la la I can't hear you! I don't want to think about Tess and Danny doing _that, _thank you very much."

The others snickered while Benedict shook his head. "Why're you with these guys Harry? What happened to that red head you were always going on about?"

Harry looked at him solemnly. "His dragons ate him."

"What!"

The younger man just shrugged. "It's not like you liked him anyways. You kept trying to set me up with your rich customers, whether they were gay or not!"

"I hate to break up this heart warming reunion but can we get back to the matter at hand?" Rusty asked as he sat down next to Harry. 

Benedict narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "You. What do you think you're doing?"

Rusty looked around before looking incredulously at Benedict. "Sitting?"

"I'm well aware of that," Terry growled. "Get your hands off him."

Harry slouched down into the cushions in embarrassment while Rusty stared at him in disbelief. 

"What you think I'm joking?" The man growled. "Remove your arm and hand from around his shoulders before I do it for you."

Danny chuckled as Rusty wrenched his arm back. "Bit protective aren't you?"

Benedict sneered at him. "You. You allowed this… _atrocity _to occur?"

"It's not as bad as you make it out to be-"

"Not as bad?" Now it was Terry's turn to look incredulous. "He's nearly twice his age! How's he going to support Harry? Huh? He has to pull jobs to keep his hotels running for fucks sakes!"

"Okay," Danny nodded. "When you put it that way it sounds bad."

"Gee thanks for the vote of support," Rusty muttered. 

"You didn't let me finish. But, big but here, they're in love."

"Is that gonna feed and shelter him? What happens when he's an old fart and can't pull jobs anymore?"

"I've put some money away," Rusty interjected. "We've got a nice little retirement fund going."

"Oh?" Terry sneered. "I don't see a ring yet. When are you going to make an honest man outta my boy?"

"Hey!" Harry snapped, fed up with the way every one was talking about him without asking his feelings on the matter. "Who says I can't take care of myself?"

"Stay out of this Harry!" Danny, Rusty and Terry shouted. 

Harry slumped down in embarrassed shock not even noticing when Linus sat down beside him in the seat Rusty had vacated. 

"So…"Linus started. "Fathers suck huh?"

�

* * *

�

**A/N2: Well this was odd. So as stated above, this is a… well I don't know quite what it is. It wanted to be written and so I wrote. Now since the majority of you readers and reviewers also read my other stories, I just thought I'd let you know where I am with my writing. Obviously I haven't had much time to write or post lately, hence the lack of updates. I'm quite sorry about that but priorities and all. Tests and long hours of work do not make Lyn a happy girl. I'm trying to get the next chapter of ANN typed and ready to go for the end of the month so please try to be patient everyone!**

�


End file.
